criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Constable Ramirez
|nationality = American |residence = Concordia, U.S. |profession = Constable |affiliation = Concordian Police Department |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #4: A Murder Carol (s4) }} Constable Ramirez is a minor character in Criminal Case, appearing during the events of A Murder Carol (Case #4 of Mysteries of the Past), In the Name of the Father (Case #6 of Mysteries of the Past), Out of Steam (Case #15 of Mysteries of the Past), Monkey Business (Case #16 of Mysteries of the Past), and The Higher You Rise (Case #18 of Mysteries of the Past). Appearance Ramirez is bald, save for gray hair at the sides and gray mutton chops. He has brown hair and a black mustache. He wears a blue coat with silver buttons over a white shirt and black tie, with a badge of the Concordian Police Department pinned on it. Events of Criminal Case A Murder Carol Constable Ramirez contacted the Concordian Flying Squad and told them that his life was in danger. In Rowdy Rick's room, Isaac and the player found Maggie Scrubber threatening to hit Ramirez with a frying pan for trespassing on her property. When Ramirez refused to leave in order to secure the scene, Maggie delivered a blow to his head, causing him to faint. He woke up shortly after and escorted Maggie to custody. In the Name of the Father When the team walked into Officer Whimple's office to arrest him, Ramirez informed them that Whimple had left the place moments before their arrival. This prompted the team to look for him at the train station, fearing an escape attempt. Out of Steam During the investigation, an angry mob of protesters went to the transportation pavilion, threatening to destroy all the inventions there. Ramirez went to inform the team, and Maddie and the player rushed to the pavilion as fast as possible to stop the protesters. Monkey Business During the investigation, Kiki the giant ape was tranquilized by Rose and was held in the police temporarily. However, when she was starting to wake up and escape, Ramirez rushed to the Squad to tell them, and they were able to stop the escape in time. Later, after Ernest Picklebrain's killer was arrested, Ramirez informed the team that Greta Gundwood wanted to talk to them. The Higher You Rise Constable Ramirez went to the Squad's airship to inform them that someone had been found dead at the base of the newly-finished Exhibition Tower. Later, when Isaac and the player talked to Chief Wright, they found out that it was the chief who had sent him to the airship as he needed to monitor the scene himself. Trivia * Ramirez is one of the characters to physically appear in two districts in Mysteries of the Past. *He may be Eduardo Ramirez's ancestor. **They have the same last name. **They strongly resemble each other. **They have similar habits, occupations, and backgrounds. Case appearances *A Murder Carol (Case #4 of Mysteries of the Past) *In the Name of the Father (Case #6 of Mysteries of the Past) *Out of Steam (Case #15 of Mysteries of the Past) *Monkey Business (Case #16 of Mysteries of the Past) *The Higher You Rise (Case #18 of Mysteries of the Past) Gallery ConstableRamirezMOTPMi.png|Constable Ramirez, as he appeared in A Murder Carol (Case #4 of Mysteries of the Past). ConstableRamirezMOTPMiC177.png|Constable Ramirez, as he appeared in In the Name of the Father (Case #6 of Mysteries of the Past). CRamirezMOTPC15.png|Constable Ramirez, as he appeared in Out of Steam (Case #15 of Mysteries of the Past). CRamirezMOTPC16.png|Constable Ramirez, as he appeared in Monkey Business (Case #16 of Mysteries of the Past). CRamirezMOTPC18.png|Constable Ramirez, as he appeared in The Higher You Rise (Case #18 of Mysteries of the Past). Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Concordian PD Personnel